CSIs of Land and Sea
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Gil and Sara chase down a ruthless hunter while each holding secrets that could affect their lives and their futures.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Sara stood next to Grissom as she looked out towards a cabin, it looked more worn down than it did stable, the smoke flying out of the chimney told her that someone was home.

"Alright let's run down the plan one more time." Grissom said causing Sara to groan out loud and roll her eyes.

"Gil we have been through this countless times, me and Jo go into the cabin, find and collect any evidence we can and you and Frank will keep watch to radio in and tell when Travers is coming back."

"I don't like this it should be me going in."

"We both know I am a lot faster than you plus you are still recovering, it's best that Jo and I do it."

Sara looked over to him and saw he was looking at her with a look she had seen a few times, it was a look of fear, and she knew why he was looking that way, Jason Travers was not a nice guy, he had shot at their team a few times before, once even shooting Grissom in the leg as he and the rest of the team ran for coverage.

Grissom had wanted Sara to stay far away from Travers but since him and Frank were both sidelined with injuries he knew trying to keep her away was no use, while he loved her stubbornness and her passion for justice he sometimes found it annoying especially when she was putting her life on the line.

Grissom pulled her into a hug "Just come back to me okay?"

Sara shuffled back a few steps before looking him right in the eyes "I always do, don't I?"

Grissom leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, which Sara deepened causing them to be caught in a passionate embrace by Frank and Jo.

"Will you two just get a room already?" Jo said as Frank chuckled at his wife's remark.

"Oh please don't tell them that I still have echoes in my head of the night Sara joined us.

Sara winced as she remembered how she and Grissom kept the whole camp up the night they disembarked from Grissom's boat and she met the team for the very first time.

"Yeah and apparently the entire camp is never going to let us live that one down are they?"

"Never." Frank and Jo both said in unison causing them to burst into laughter and Grissom and Sara to roll their eyes.

"Can we focus on the job at hand please?" Grissom said trying to get his team members to focus. "Did you bring the radios?" he said turning to Frank.

Frank dropped his backpack to the ground unzipped it and tossed a radio to each team member.

"Alright now once Travers leaves the cabin to go on his lunchtime hunt, Jo you and Sara go in and find anything we can use to nail the son of a bitch, me and Gil will keep a watchful eye over the cabin and should Travers comes back we will radio you and alert you, if that happens you use the back door and leave immediately, Sara that means you don't stick around to get another picture or grab something that means you leave, understand?"

Sara nodded towards Frank showing him that she understood perfectly.

"Great let's do this." Frank said.

Jo walked towards her husband to talk for a few seconds as Grissom pulled Sara a few feet away and looked her in the eye. "You be careful okay?"

"Gil I will be fine, don't worry about me."

"I'm your boyfriend it's my job to worry." Grissom said raising a palm to her cheek and gently caressing it.

"Alright Sara let's go Travers just left the building."

"Is Travis Elvis now?" Sara said sarcastically under her breath causing Grissom to chuckle at her before Sara squeezed his hand once more before walking down the path with Jo.

Grissom watched from the hill as Sara and Jo got farther and farther away from him and closer to the cabin.

"Have you asked her yet?" Frank asked causing Grissom to look at him.

"No I'm going to ask her tonight."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Grissom looked towards the cabin "I hope so."

Sara and Jo walked through the wooded area near the cabin.

"You nervous?" Jo asked seeing Sara's worried face.

"A little."

"Don't be I've done this a thousand times we'll be okay."

"Yeah." Sara said looking back over her shoulder even though she couldn't see Grissom anymore.

"Have you told him yet?" Jo asked.

"No I'm kind of scared on what he'll say."

"He will be fine with it I guarantee it you'll see."

Sara nodded "I hope so."

Jo and Sara stopped in front of the cabin and looked at the surroundings before walking in.

"They're in." Frank said looking through his binoculars.

Grissom grabbed an extra pair looking towards the cabin.

Frank turned on his radio "Alright ladies now you know what we need,any evidence that this guy has been killing the whales off the coast.

"Yeah we know, we know." Jo said back.

"Sara you alright?" Grissom said into his radio.

"I'm fine Gil and you know if you two keep us on these radios we will blow our cover for sure."

"Alright we will be silent for now."

"Thank you." Both girls responded.

Grissom chuckled as he went to put his radio down but noticed something in his binoculars Jason Travers had returned and was walking towards the Cabin.

"Travers is back." Grissom said to Frank who immediately grabbed his binoculars and grabbed his radio.

"Ladies, Travers came back get out now, I repeat get out now."

All Grissom and Frank could do was watch as Travers walked into his cabin and pray the girls made it out.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Months before….

 _ **Sara watched as Ronald Basderic stepped towards her with his gun drawn. "And now I get to kill you."**_

 _ **Sara walked towards him not afraid "Just do it already." She said stepping forward and the gun went off.**_

Sara sat upright on the cot that she was sharing with her ex-husband and looked over to see if her dreams had awoken him but was pleased when he was still sleeping peacefully even though they were cramped on the very small cot they shared.

Sara carefully got out of the bed and crept towards the stairs leading to the boat deck and turned to see if Grissom stirred before quietly walking up the stairs.

The pre-dawn air hit her and she wished she had grabbed jacket or blanket before she walked towards the edge of the boat looking out towards the horizon as the sun started to rise above the water, she saw a bench on the side of the boat sat down and smiled when she saw a little throw blanket underneath it which she happily opened and wrapped it around her shoulders before turning out to the water.

How had she got here?

Not even thirty six hours ago she was in front of flashing cameras with the Lab Director Badge securely in her hands, now she was in the middle in the pacific, with Vegas far away in the distance behind her and the Lab Director spot being perfectly held by Catherine.

She gave it all up for Grissom.

She wasn't feeling guilt or kicking herself for giving up the directorship she actually felt more happier than she had ever been because she knew she was right where she belonged, did they have a lot to talk about…Yes, would it be easy getting back what they used to have probably not but she was up for the challenge if Grissom was and consider he grabbed her hand to pull her on to the boat she was sure he was.

"How long have you been up?" Grissom said from behind her causing her to jump, she turned to look at him.

"Not long maybe five minutes." She said as she moved her feet back to allow him to sit down.

"Were you comfortable enough, I know that cot isn't really suited for two people." He said.

"It was fine I just had a dream that's all." She saw that Grissom wanted her to go into further detail but she wasn't ready to talk to him about Ronald just yet "It was just a stupid dream nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sara said smirking at him before turning back to the sunset.

Grissom didn't believe her he had known her so well he knew when there was more to the story and deep down just by her reaction he knew there was more to it but he also knew when she didn't want to discuss a subject any further.

"Well I will start the boat up and we will get going." he said not wanting to anger or upset her when he just got her back.

He ascended the ladder glancing back quickly at Sara who smiled at him before he continued as he got to the top he looked down at Sara before walking to the controls hitting the switch that brought up the anchor and starting the engine and pulling off.

He knew that it wasn't going to go back to the way it was when they were reunited in Costa Rica this time there was work to do on both their parts to build back the trust they had they loved each other of that he was certain but a relationship also needed communication and trust to also survive and they hadn't really passed the communication test in years past but he knew he was going to work on getting better at it and he hoped Sara felt the same way, if he wasn't due back at camp in less than 3 hours he would stop the boat at that very moment go back down and try to get Sara to talk to him about the dream but he knew if he pushed too much she would believe she made a mistake choosing him over Vegas and he would be lonely and heartbroken again.

And he did not want to go back to that life, he lived that life for years and he wasn't looking to go back to that ever.

He felt Sara's arm wrap around his and she leaned into his shoulder the same way she did the night before and he smirked to himself as they continued to sail.

A few minutes later Sara broke the silence "Is it going to be this awkward forever?"

Grissom looked at her and sighed before looking back towards the Horizon "I sure hope not, but we do need to talk."

"I know just not now please, I just want to enjoy this a little while longer."

Grissom nodded and fell silent.

It's easy to lose track of time at Seas but Grissom guessed they docked by his team's camp a little after ten in the morning.

He stopped the boat and smiled down at Jo waving at him while running down the pier.

"Friend of yours?" Sara said smiling.

"Yeah come on I'll introduce you."

Grissom helped Sara down the Ladder and turned to face Jo who was already tying the boat to the Dock.

"Glad to see you back we thought you were a goner when Frank overheard your arrest..." Jo stopped when she saw Sara.

"Oh hello who might you be?"

Grissom looked towards Sara and smiled.

"Joanne Donaldson may I introduce Sara Sidle."

Jo broke out in a grin the size of Texas "Wait as in THE Sara Sidle, your Ex-Wife who you spent the past what two and a half years pining over because your stubborn behind couldn't force yourself to win her back Sara Sidle?"

"Well I guess that's me unless he has a thing for marrying women named Sara Sidle." Sara joked.

"Oh my god you actually did it Frank owes me fifty bucks I told him you would get her back, anyway we need to talk about this later right now we have business to handle, he struck again Gil."

"Who?"

"The Wayans's Point poacher."

Sara looked as Grissom's smiled faltered into a frown which made Sara wonder who this poacher was and why he affected Grissom so much.

Grissom looked at Sara and back at Jo "Let's Get to Work Then."


End file.
